Alien Dancer
by Tabbykatroses
Summary: Kori is an normal girl kind of she is an alien who used to live in Egypt but has made her way to the good ol' US of A.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

I'm Kori Anders AKA Starfire or Princess Koriand'r but most people don't know that. I am an alien from the planet Tamaran when I first came to earth I landed in Egypt I was 13 then. (That **does not** mean that aliens built the pyramid I do not know why would we do that? I do not know of any species that builds pyramids or any other structures for that matter.)My first language after Tamaranean was Egyptian Arabic and my first interest was belly dance to me it was exotic and new but now in Jump City, California it seems to be the only thing reminding me of my first home on earth.

One of the reasons of this sudden move was that Egyptian women are not treated well here and one of the things I remember about Tamaran was that women and men were equal and though it is a monarchy if the first born is a female she needs not be married to take over the thrown preferred but not necessary. In America the land of the free and the brave as Galfore, my knorfka, believes will be a better place for future rulers to grow than in a land full of oppression for women to be put down forcing them to be meek and submissive.

My sister is another reason we needed to leave Egypt her vulgar ways getting her in trouble most of the time. We have never gotten along very well. She is all I have here and I must have an adult here in America to live there along without coming as an exchange student and living in a strangers house.

As I unpack my thing here in America I think back on Egypt and decide my lack of friends and the prejudice would not be missed a move had been a good idea, though I wish that we would have moved someplace I had a friend like Japan, know that I think about that is not such a great idea Japan is a more strict country and more likely to find out about the whole alien thing.

As I continued unpacking I thanked X'hal that Egyptian women wore 'normal' clothes under the dark cloths they were required to wear. So that saved me a shopping trip and some money.I look around my room at my pale purple walls and my plain white bedroom suite. Simple yet cozy I like it. The two bed room, 1 ½ bathroom apartment that Koma and I shared was quaint, our new home.

"Kori," I heard Koma call, "Go get some groceries I have a list on the table."

"Why can't you go get them?"

"Because I have to finish unpacking the rest of the kitchen so you can put the groceries up."

"Fine," I said, holding back a retort asking why we couldn't switch task and she walk the mile to the store.

I grab the list Koma had sat on the table and walked out the door. At the store I made my way down isles checking things off of Koma's list. When I checked out I made small talk with the clerk to practice my English. I silently thanked X'hal for the perv who oh-so happily helped me learn English, little did he know that his submission make my English all the better. At home I faced the wrath of Koma for being so late. Next week was the first week of school and I was to become an American student.

THAT WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC PEOPLES REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY

THIS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND ELLA

NOTES:

Kori learns languages by touch specifically kissing

The little girl from Trouble in Tokyo is Kori's friend in Japan

Knorfka is a caretaker/nanny

That be all deuces my gangster homies

~~~ TabbyKat


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody ready for an useless filler that is only a few pages long?! I can't make that sound exciting. When I wrote the second chapter I hadn't reread the first chapter so I didn't know where I left off so I posted it and then reread the whole thing and realize I screwed it up so the second chapter is gonna be the third and the this is gonna be the second. I got my information from the notes I wrote in the very rough draft that I wrote months before I posted or even typed the first chapter. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors because this is gonna be very rushed.

TKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRT KRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTK RTKRTKRTKRTKR

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! KORI! KORI! KORI!

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I groaned rather loudly I hate how my mind forms sounds into my name or other sentences. I hit the off button on my clock before rolling out of bed. Once standing I felt much more awake and proceeded toward the bathroom. After finishing my bathroom routine I threw on the clothes I had pulled out the night before a purple t-shirt with a lighter purple star engulfed by a green flame. Galfore had the shirt made for along with another similar for Koma as a going to America gift. I paired my t-shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and some black Blowfish flats. I ran a brush through my hair before looking at my clock 7:15 plenty of time.

I went down stairs and made myself a bagel and some eggs with mustard, my new favorite condiment, though I have learned not to drink it in public. I ate my breakfast alone, after I finished I wrote a note to Koma telling her I went to school in case she forgot…again.

After I gathered my books I walked the short stroll to my new school. When I got to the front door I thought I'm an American student. I smiled to myself, liked the sound of that. Once inside the school I went straight to the front office where an older woman smiled at me and said,"Well aren't you early deary you must be the new student because I don't believe I seen you around here before."

After confirming her assumption and giving her my name she gave me my schedule. I walked toward my first class.

TKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRT KRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTKRTK RTKRTKRTKRTKR

Thank you for your patients it only took 30 minutes and this is from the top of my head so don't judge thank you for not flaming me for my screw up.

You've read now review

Oh and tell me if your confused I'll try to clear every thing up.

Also bow to my awesomeness because I fixed it same day. WHAT! Jk

Tabbykatroses


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people who bother to read my stories. I will apologize for not updating in so long. I would've updated earlier this month but my Aunt Lala died and I had to fly to Florida where I caught a fever in 80 degree weather which felt amazing during the cold chills and horrible during hot flashes to top all that off in my uncle's house, where the majority of my aunts stayed to help with cleaning Aunt Lala's house because it was so close. My parents and I also stayed there ,if you're not seeing the problem it's because whenever my mom's side of the family get together they scream at each other not I'm-mad-at-you-screaming or argument-screaming that's just how they talk to each other . So 1 AM I'm doped up with Tylenol with a fever and they screaming like I don't need sleep and let me tell you under the influence of cold medicine I'm as good as dead in sleep so be glad that my uncle doesn't live near a graveyard or we'd be having a zombie apocalypse about now. Anyway, on with the show…uh…Story.

TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR

When I got to my first period class I sat at the first open seat I could find which was in third row, fourth seat from the back. I remained silent for most of the class never saying more than I had to. About fifteen minutes before class ended the teacher gave everyone a break.

"Ms. Anders," the teacher called. "I know your new and probably don't know my name so let me introduce myself I'm Mrs. Chiba."

I smiled in gratitude at my new teacher the majority of the students called her "Mrs. C" which I think is inappropriate and I don't believe she likes it considering she kept glaring at the students who called her that.

"Ms. Anders I noticed that you haven't said much today,"Mrs. Chiba asked concerned." Is it because English is not your first language?"

Before I could answer Mrs. Chiba turned and yelled "Hey! You kids, settle down!" How she managed to make such a quick transition from concerned to authoritative is beyond my culture feeble mind.

"No, Mrs. Chiba I am not struggling to grasp the English language," I said smiling reassuringly." It is the cultural differences and the slang I have trouble with."

"Oh, "She said. "Well I guess it would be strange to move from such a close minded country to the land of the free."

"Only a bit of a culture shock," I giggled. It was true America was different from both my past homes. There was so much more hustle and bustle here and so many more women, I wasn't alone. In the streets, I wasn't one of twenty women in a crowd of three hundred; I was part of the crowd not only a woman but a person also. In America, there are so many traditions they blend and mix to make new traditions. America was a strange but beautiful mixing bowl.

" I was a little shocked myself with the way children spoke to adults, so relaxed and at ease sometimes it's refreshing other times it's disrespectful,"Mrs. Chiba mused.

"I shall do the guessing that you are from the country of Japan," I said.

"Why, yes I am from Japan. I'm just glad that you didn't guess China like some of the other students," She laughed.

I smiled at her." I have been to Japan it is very beautiful there."

Mrs. Chiba smiled back blue eyes twinkling she tossed a blonde pig tail over her shoulder before saying" I like to think so. Better dismiss class, see you around Ms. Anders."

TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR

My next class went on without anything of extreme importance happening, but something about the hallways "does the freaking of me out". I feel like someone is staring at me and I was constantly being bumped into (AN: Wondering hands*mutters*Dirty perverts…).By the time lunch rolled around I realized how boring school was the information that was giving was interesting, but all we do is sit and sit and sit and sit some more! After I bought my lunch I realized I didn't know where to sit (by X'hal more sitting!). I decided to sit at a mostly empty table. The only person sitting there was a pale girl with purplish black hair and violet eyes. I sat next to her, she looked up at me with what I assumed was curiosity, considering her almost emotionless face, before going back to reading the book in her lap I hadn't noticed before. I ate in silence not wanting to interrupt her reading. After a few minutes of silence a group of boisterous teenager came and sat at my table. I kept my eyes down feeling shy in the midst of these noisy strangers.

A boy with surprisingly green hair looked in my direction and asked," Hey, Rae who's your new friend?" He shot the pale girl next to me a toothy grin.

" Well Garfield"- the green haired boy flinched at this-"I don't know who this girl is. She just sat here," 'Rae' droned glaring at 'Garfield'.

"And you let her?!" He gasped in surprise.

'Rae's' eyebrows rose. "Yes, she unlike some people, wasn't annoying me."

"Well," the green haired boy said. " If Rae"- glare from said girl-"Chel allows you to be in her presence I believe that makes you special. I'm Garfield Logan but I don't want to be affiliated with a fat, sarcastic orange cat so call me Gar."

I smiled a hello." My name is Kori Anders."

"Well, Kori meet the gang," Gar said smiling before he turned and yelled" HEY, GUYS! MEET KORI!"

The teens who had been talking all turned their heads in my direction. I fought down a blush and smiled shyly.

A muscular boy ,whom I presume was very tall when standing, with a bald head and chocolaty brown skin was the first to speak, "Well, hey lil' lady my name's Victor Stone but you can call me Vic."

A girl with two little pom-poms of hair on either side of her head with the same color skin as Vic said,"I'm Karen Beecher, Sparky's girlfriend."

I smiled at each of them in greeting. I guess Sparky was Vic because she was leaning against him.

"I'm Richard Grayson," a boy with hair as dark as midnight wearing sunglasses (which seems unconventional considering we were inside).By X'hal that boy was beautiful! I know that in almost all cultures (including mine) consider it odd to think of a male as beautiful but he was absolutely beautiful not feminine but beautiful all the same. He smiled a crooked smile at me and looked in another direct not wanting to look like I was as smitten with him as I was.

"It is very nice to do the meeting of you all," I said smiling as brightly as I could at them.

"Soooo, Kori your new here right?" Richard inquired.

"You are correct Richard. I have done the transferring to here from Egypt," I replied. X'hal! My accent is horrible. English is hard, even the way I learned it.

"Really?!" Gar asked excited. "That's so cool! Can you like do the Egyptian dance?!"

I should probably be offended but Gar was so adorable, easily excited like a little boy. I giggled at him. (AN: Isn't Kori nice a lot of foreigners probably think like that but I'm sure plenty of others would take offense or told off the stupid American. P.S. I am American just so you know I've never been out of the country)

"Please excuse Gar he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, "Karen apologized probably hoping I didn't take offense or think that America was horrible." Gar, that was racist."

"Sorry, Kori , " Gar apologized with obvious confusion. It made me want to laugh, he was like a child. In my mind he was already filed away as a little brother.

Rachel sighed and said "It was racist because you put her in a rather sexist stereotype that is a few centuries outdated."

Gar apologized again with more meaning and a sheepish smile.

"It is okay friends though it was a bit of an inappropriate conclusion to jump to. It is quite true I can do the 'Egyptian dance' though it is not native to only that country but I shall spare you the details"(AN: because the author can't remember.)I said smiling,

"See!" cried Gar, pleased with himself.

As mouths started to open, ready to pour out questions like an avalanche, the bell rang. I pick up my trash and bid my new friends farewell smiling all the way.

TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR TBKRTBKRTBKRTBKRTBKR

Oh Yeah! I finally finished this I was typing this up last night til 1 AM when my mom made me stop so and I had to finish it today so it's a little late. After I rewrote it several times it's here I think I'm getting better tell me if you agree. I got a little sidetracked by watching Gangnam Style being performed by PSY with MC Hammer I couldn't stop giggling and since I 'm still a little sick I couldn't stop coughing either….and it can't stop coughing now. Last but not least I wanna tell you that I haven't proofread any of my stories that are posted except this chapter so you better enjoy it.

You've read now review.

Tabbykatroses

P.S. I'm going to put up a Shugo Chara one shot soon and my love Kukai shall be in it so my heart longs for it *sigh*

P.P.S. This is the longest thing I've written minus my book, but I'm still working on that.

P.P.S.S. I want your feedback tell if I made any mistakes.

P.P.P.S.S. Can you guess who Mrs. Chiba is? Here's a hint she's from an anime.

Peace out my gangsta homies.


End file.
